1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample introduction device and charged particle beam instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
In a charged particle beam instrument such as a transmission electron microscope, a sample to be observed or analyzed is generally held by a sample holder. The sample held by the sample holder is introduced into the sample holder of the transmission electron microscope by inserting the sample holder into the sample chamber (see, for example, JP-A-8-293278).
The interior of the sample chamber of the transmission electron microscope is in a vacuum state. Therefore, when a sample holder is inserted into the sample chamber, a force urging the sample holder into the sample chamber is applied to the sample holder due to the pressure difference between the sample chamber and the outside. The force drawing the holder into the chamber is applied to the sample holder and thus the holder is jerked into the sample chamber. This creates the danger that the sample held in the holder will be damaged or the degree of vacuum in the sample chamber will deteriorate. Accordingly, the user must insert the sample holder into the sample chamber while supporting the holder so as to prevent the holder from being pulled into the sample chamber violently.